With the wind and the rain I fall to the ground
by just.another.broken.soul
Summary: Draco and Harry were in love, well that was until Draco felt the strain of being faithful and broke it off with Harry. Harry cant see the point to living anymore and decides to end his life only for someone expected to arrive to stop him... or do they...


The cold winter wind lashed against my tear-stained cheeks making them sting in the harsh breeze. The wind rustled my hair making it cling to my face. I knew this was the right thing to do, what else was there left for me now. Everyone I had ever loved either lied to me, died or left me. Well now I was leaving them. For good.

Taking in a ragged breath I pulled myself up onto the outside wall of the astronomy tower, the coldness of the stone numbed my feet. The view was beautiful, I could see everything from up here, the trees, the mountains, the lake, everything. It only encouraged me.

Tears continued to trickle down my face as I looked over the edge. I thought about my so called friends, my family that I never got to love, the wizarding world depending on me. I thought most about him. The boy who had shattered my heart all those days ago.

'_Why did you leave it until now?' Harry said tears pouring down his cheeks._

'_I can't do this anymore…'_

'_Draco please…'_

'_Harry… I'm sorry. It's over.' With those words, he turned and left. His footsteps echoed down the corridor growing quieter with each step he took, until I couldn't hear them no more. He was gone._

I closed my eyes trying not to break down completely. My heart was broken.

There was no going back now.

I stood there, up on the ledge, looking down over into the vast drop, my destiny, the plunge below me was my freedom. The more I looked down, the more welcoming it seemed to become. I could feel it, pulling me in, slowly, pulling me down into the darkness below me.

This was the end.

"Goodbye you fucked up world." I said my voice breaking slightly as more tears trickled down my face.

"POTTER!" A voice bellowed from behind me, making me jump. It was him. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, but it sank as quickly as it had rose and ached for him.

_Why was he here? Why did he have to come now? Hadn't he done enough to me already?_

"What the fuck are you playing at?" 'I thought it was pretty clear what I was doing. Standing up the astronomy tower in the middle of the night.' I thought. His question went unanswered.

"Why are you here Malfoy?" I tried to say confidently but my emotions failed me, my voice breaking once again.

"Harry, this is stupid." Said the blonde haired boy who had stolen my heart. His voice was as soft as silk; it wrapped itself around me, embracing me. _No! Don't fall for it again._ I shrugged it off.

"Its stupid is it?" I questioned him, still with my back towards him. "Don't you think its stupid how I gave up everything for the one I loved, I gave him my heart, I sacrificed everything for him, I gave him my life-" I trailed off taking a step closer towards the edge so my toes stuck out over the side of the wall.

"Don't-!" He said stepping closer making a grab for my hand.

"Come any closer and I swear I'll do it!"

"Harry… just come down... please-" Draco said, beginning to panic.

"WHY? Why should I after all the shit you put me through? When all I ever did was love you!"

"Harry please come down. Can't we talk about this?" He asked, feebly knowing how stupid a suggestion that was.

"You want to _talk_? Go ahead then. Talk. I can stand here all night. I'm in no hurry."

"…I'm sorry Harry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Ha!" I barked bitterly, quickly I wiped away the tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"Harry please listen to me." He said taking another cautious step towards me.

"NO!" I shouted, my voice carrying on into the night. "Just-"

"Leave you here to let you kill yourself." He _kindly_ finished for me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I snapped.

"Why _should_ you?" He said softly in that 'oh so beautiful' voice of his, that made my heart flutter again in my chest. "Please just come down Harry." He said desperation in his voice. When I gave no sign of moving, he breathed "fine" and started to walk away.

'Good he's leaving me to it.' I thought to myself pleased, and turned away from him. 'There he goes again, walking away from me when things get too fucking hard for hi-'

"its chilly up here, isn't it?" Came a voice from beside me that caused me to jump. His hand shot out and clutched my arm steadying me. I wrenched it from his grasp.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said seriously. Silence followed. I just stood there, staring back into his staring eyes. Minutes passed and Draco finally broke the silence. "Harry, I really never meant to hurt you."

I laughed. A cruel, harsh, bark that made Draco wince, as if I had gone to strike him. "Then why break my heart and tell me it was over?" I said barely above a whisper, I started to turn away from the blonde but his arm grasped mine once more.

"I did it because I was trying to protect you from myself… I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay faithful, and I couldn't do that too you. I couldn't hurt you. I wanted you, and I still do…"

A faint spark rose inside me filling me with hope but it was crushed once again, like a crisp leaf in the autumn with the next words he said.

"…But I can't stay with you knowing that I am going to bring more pain to you."

"So you broke my heart, so that you didn't feel the guilt and shatter my heart when you shagged someone else…?" I said bitterly. I knew he was lying, I could tell by the look in his eyes that there was something else, but if he wanted to play this little game I would let him.

"Harry- I never slept with anyone else."

"Oh. I'm sorry. How rude of me. You were planning on shagging someone else."

"No… I just didn't want to hurt you…" He said his voice trailing away until he was barely hear-able.

"Well I hope you and your little shag buddies have a very happy life together." I turned away from him and began to walk along the wall, but a strong pale hand shot out and grabbed my wrist once more.

"Could you stop doing that?!" I turned angrily on him, my eyes burning into his but he did not falter. His eyes stayed soft, gazing back at me with sorrow.

My heart melted; his eyes always captivated me. "Stop it!" I ground out through gritted teeth.

"Not until you tell me why you're doing this? Do you think just because I split up with you, meant I didn't love you? Imagine how agonising it would be for me not to be able to look upon your beautiful face, anymore. I can't live without you but I can't trust myself enough to be with you." Tears glistened in his eyes like diamonds, they brimmed over the top and began to trickle down his face. "Harry, I will always love you but I couldn't stay with you because I can't hurt you."

"Well you did so-"

"You just don't get it do you? How much more do you think it would hurt if we went out for a few years and then you found out the whole time I had been sleeping with others, wouldn't that hurt a bit more than it does now?"

"No! At least I'd have you!" I said, tears brimming in my own eyes.

"Harry, why can't you just see its better this way?" Draco said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I don't want to. I want you, but you won't let me! I love y-!"

"No! Don't…! If you keep going like this, you're only going to make yourself worse… Just hate me!" His arms clutched hold of my shoulders. Suddenly a wash of panic overcame me, but he dropped his arms to his side, defeated and turned away from me. "-you can do so much better than me!" The blonde said, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"Draco…" I cautiously stepped towards him, lifting my arm to touch his shoulder. My hand hovered above his skin, my fingertips almost brushing against his shoulder, I could feel the electricity spark into my fingers. I left them lingering there for a few moments before I thought better of it and also let my arm fall. I stood there, a step or so behind him, my eyes downcast staring at the moss covered ledge.

We stood like this for what seemed like hours. I could concentrate on nothing but green bricks and his steady breathing. He distracted me from my bricks unintentionally as he raised his arm to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed. He looked to be deep in thought. I wanted so much to hold him, to comfort him, to wrap my arms around his warm body, but I could see that would only worsen the situation, and probably anger him further. The silence was killing me; it was quiet enough for me to hear my faint heartbeat thud in my ears.

Eventually, he turned back to face me, his face still portraying no emotion as if he had been carved of stone. He sighed and began "Harry-" Then silence followed, his opened his mouth as if to speak and once again closed it as a rain drop fell onto his face, he looked up towards the heavens as more raindrops fell, heavier and heavier until it was as if the heavens had opened and the rain was a thick heavy sheet thundering down on us.

A bright flash lit up the sky and a crack like a whip shot through the rain making us both jump.

I laughed nervously and looked towards him but he said nothing. He just continued to stare out across the horizon. Rain drops trailed down him as if thousands of dazzling beads were falling from the sky. The flashes of lightning lit his face making him look even more angelic, his soft features, the smooth lines of his face illuminated in the dark. His white blond hair clung to his face, creating his own personal halo. Their was no other word for him, he was beautiful.

Noticing my eyes were upon him, he looked up at me through long lashes, his dark stony grey eyes melting me where I stood.

"What?" he muttered running his sleeve over his face subconsciously. Drying it for mere milliseconds, before it was once again covered in hundreds of raindrops.

"n-nothing." I stuttered my teeth chattering. I was in nothing but my short sleeved school shirt and trousers. Before now I hadn't realised how cold I was. My body began to tremble, the cold piercing my skin like millions of tiny knives.

"Maybe we should take cover." He said. "Here put this on." He shrugged his coat off his shoulders and wrapped it around me.

"Oh no I'm fine..." I began but seeing the look on his face changed my mind. I clutched at his coat and draped it over my sodden shoulders. "Thank you." I muttered teeth still chattering. "After you." I added quickly.

"I think you should go first. I'm not the one with suicidal thoughts here."

"Then what are you doing next to me?" I said; a slight smile on my face. I couldn't be sure if I saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Harry." He said sternly. He knew I wasn't going to back down, he knew how stubborn I could get. And so he jumped off the wall and as soon as his feet touched the floor he turned to face me with his hand outstretched waiting for me to take it.

'I could just jump right now. He couldn't stop me, it would be too late.' I looked over my shoulder looking into what could have been my end. I then turned my head to face his, his eyes were wide with panic but they calmed as I gingerly took hold of his hand, the same electrical sparks running through my finger tips once again. He gave my hand a slight pull as if he thought I was going to jump and take him with me. I half jumped, half stepped off the wall, his hand dropped mine as soon as I had safely touched the floor.

We dashed under a low down roof, and sat down with our backs to the wall. He sat a few feet from me, making sure he kept his distance. I couldn't be sure if he was afraid of me touching him or if it was the other way around. I could feel the cold and damp coming through his coat, but I didn't care, I merely pulled it closer around me, the smell of Draco emitting faintly of off the soft material. The smell that lingered on his clothes was so welcoming and so familiar. My eyes began to droop; I hadn't slept properly ever since the night Draco had told me it was over. I couldn't sleep knowing that when I woke he wouldn't be lying there right next to me. But now I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy. I forced myself to stay awake. I stared wide eyed ahead of me and breathed in the bitterly cold night air heavily. Trying to awaken my body but it was no use.

After about fifteen minutes of battling my own body, I suppressed a yawn, and my eyes finally closed, surrendering myself to the darkness of sleep.

***

"_Hey." The short brunette called to the back of a boy he remembered oh too well. He could always pick out his lover, no matter where they were._

"_Hi Harry." The other replied, his voice hoarse. He slowly turned to face the other. The shorter of the two teens gasped at his appearance. His eyes looked darker than usual and purple rings lay under them. His hair was unusually scruffy and his clothes were crumpled, they looked as if they had just been thrown on, or they were the same ones he had been wearing the previous day._

"_Draco, what's happened? Are you ok?." He said softly, walking closer as he did so and reached for the blonde's hand. _

"_I'm fine." He lied, forcing a smile onto his face. His eyes gave him away, they were sad and angry. But why, Harry could not say. _

"_Love, please. I know there's something wrong. Won't you please just tell me?" He reached out to brush his hand against the blonde's, but he pulled his hand back as if it had been scalded. "Draco. What's wrong?" Harry said panicking slightly but not showing it on his face._

"_I've had enough of this." _

"_Enough of what." Harry asked, slightly confused._

"_Of you and me. Of us." The older said, biting the bullet._

"_Draco I don't understand. Do you want some space?"_

"_No I don't want any space I don't want this anymore. We're finished ok? I never did love you. I was just infatuated by you because of who you are. But you're just like everyone else." His face was a blank canvas; there was no feeling portrayed on his face. It was blank. Emotionless. Dead._

"_Why did you leave it until now? Why didn't you finish this sooner and save me all the pain?" Harry said, tears pouring down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what was happening._

"_I can't do this anymore…"_

"_Draco please…"_

"_Harry… I'm sorry. It's over." With those words, he turned and left. He didn't look back. Not even as the tear stained boy fell to his knees and wept. His footsteps echoed down the corridor, growing quieter with each step he took, his head held high. His footsteps gradually died away until they could be heard no longer. He was gone. Forever._

_***_

I bolted upright. Gasping. My eyes were blurry with unshed tears and my throat was dry.

"No! He can't leave me. I need him." I murmured still drowsy. I tried to push myself up but I couldn't push against the floor. It just swallowed my hands. I struggled, and felt two strong warm arms wrap themselves around me.

"Shush." They said. "Calm down. It was just a bad dream."

I froze in the others arms, my body tensed. "Where's Draco?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm here, its me." He said softly tilting my head so I was looking at his face. He leaned in slowly and lightly kissed me on the forehead. I instantly went loose, my body relaxed and I let the warmth of his body meet mine.

"How? Weren't we up the tower?" I said as my eyes focused on my surroundings. We were on a large four poster bed the curtains were pulled shut around us. Only a small gap was letting through a beam of moonlight, which was lighting Draco's face. He was so beautiful.

"Harry, we came up here after dinner, you said you weren't feeling too good so we came back to my private rooms where it's quieter.

Harry what's wrong are you feeling alright?" He said concern written all over his face, he pressed his cool, soft hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine." I lied. I could have sworn the dream was so real. I felt the rain splash against my face, the wind against my skin, the smell of the damp air, his warm coat wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes…

I was standing on a wall, the cold bit at my feet…

It was just a dream…

He couldn't help me, he never tried…

And then I jumped, and he wasn't there to stop me.

…

"Harry!"

* * *

Erm ok just a random one shot I had an urge to write,

Im not very keen on the ending so I may re-write it.

Hope you liked it

Read and review and let me know what you think :D

Love j.a.b.s

x


End file.
